


Running Towards Home

by fleshlycherry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshlycherry/pseuds/fleshlycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is leaving the village but the person trying to stop him isn't who we remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Towards Home

“Eh! Sasuke! You are running away?”

The taller boy paused, he was nearly out of the village and there was no real reason to stop.

“I’m running towards something.” He called over his shoulder at Naruto, “There’s a difference.”

“That’s not the way it looks from here!” Naruto’s voice raised in pitch, in urgency. “You know what I think? I think you just can’t stand the thought that I’m better than you.”

“Hn.” Sasuke stopped, and in a flash was gone from the stone path. He reappeared an instant later, immediately in front of the startled blond, and pinned Naruto’s arms to his sides.

“I have things to do, _dobe_.”

“And what about everyone here who loves you?” Naruto’s voice shook.

Sasuke’s fingers tightened briefly around Naruto’s arms, “If they love me that much, they’ll be here waiting for me when I get back, won’t they?”

Naruto could only stare at Sasuke for many long moments before nodding once, slowly. Carefully Sasuke leaned forward, bringing his face close to Naruto’s. The smaller man could feel the warmth of Sasuke’s words over his cheek a moment before his lips touched Naruto’s. Sasuke’s kiss was soft and warm, a promise that he would come back, and in return Naruto’s was hard and hungry, desperately seeking assurances for everything left unsaid.

Sasuke drew back slowly, and leapt to the trees. As Naruto watched him disappear into the night, he could hear Sasuke’s last words echoing in his ears. _Thank you_.


End file.
